


Haunted By Your Love.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Blood, Death, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Guilt, Hallucinations, Haunted by the past, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss, Loss of Control, Love, Memories, Older Man/Younger Woman, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Trying to forget the past, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Want, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: She's gone.
 But she still haunted him.Stayed with him no matter how much he tried to pretend he'd moved on since Grady.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> If you've read my small Lack of Guilt series or How Can I Say GoodBye? Well, Rick tends to not be the best person sometimes.
> 
> Set slightly against a possible season 7 with everyone trapped in a storm in a store while a herd passes.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He can barely see anything in the small, cramped little space they've all been forced into together.

_Just waiting for the slaughter._

Only hear the shallow of breath, the soft sobs every now and then filling the silence.

See the occasional shadow moving past and darkening the small path of moonlight filling the space.

_So eager._

He'd always known the world was filled with monsters, had seen them walking, ripping apart everything he'd ever known before.

He'd seen so many die, but none that ever mattered like _she_ had.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It isn't until the storm starts, he feels himself losing control.

_Crashing down to earth._

Blue eyes closing and seeing red clinging to pale blonde strands.

Slender fingers tipped in a pool of crimson.

He'd never said it to her.

Never once fucking said the words he'd known she'd always wanted to hear.

Never held her like he should have but, who could love a monster like him?

Love a man that had done the things he'd done.

_Silly, silly little girl._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He can hear the rain beading down.

The clap of thunder rolling through darkened skies, but he can't help but think of her.

Standing beneath the rain, washed clean from all the sin.

_All my sin._

Soft skin peppered with rain like his lips used to do.

Smiling and laughing, twirling round and round as the storm raged on.

_So sweet._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a sight he can see so, so fucking vividly.

Feel her lips against his own, and the tangle of slender fingers grasped tightly in his curls.

Taste her filling his mouth, as he pulls her close.

It's a taste he knows well.

One he can still remember like he'd just had it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hear her voice whispered in his ear.

_I love you._

Words he'd had stuck in the back of his mind ever since the first time she'd said them to him. Pretty blue eyes shiny with tears as she clung to him, cuddling close and holding him so, so close.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd never told her.

Never said the words that haunted him now when he thought back on it on _them._

But he never can now because she's gone.

Had been for a while, but not in his dreams standing there in the rain, Warm, wet, _alive._

Perfect like she'd always been.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He can hear the thunder growing louder, the fast, and hard sound of rain hitting against the roof of the store, they'd been forced into when the Walkers had gotten too thick.

When he finally opens his eyes, seeing the flash of light filling the small space.

Watching the storm rage beyond the glass, and wood, as he feels the storm raging inside himself.

_She's gone._

But she still haunted him.

Stayed with him no matter how much he tried to pretend he'd moved on since Grady.

_I love you too._


End file.
